Yours
by Xendell
Summary: They give in, just this once. Caithe/Faolain. Girl-on-girl plant action with a sauce of desperation and resentment. You're welcome.


**A/N: **I don't normally write lemons, but this was a request :) Girl-on-girl plant action with a sauce of desperation and resentment. Enjoy.

Reviews are appreciated, since this is very much out of my confort zone!

* * *

'You came back.' Velvety sweet, almost sickeningly so her voice was. It should have been a question, maybe this wouldn't have been so infuriating if there had just been a trace of surprise in her tone, just a hint of shock. Of course, there was none. She just stood there and smiled sweetly with eyes that burned dark with murderous thoughts and lust and the satisfaction of _victory. _

'I suppose,' Caithe settled for an answer that was less than witty, and gritted her teeth. She did not avert her eyes, but couldn't keep her fists from shaking. 'I suppose I did.'

'I knew you would.' Faolain breathed, grin growing wider. She stepped forward elegantly, coming closer, invading whatever personal space Caithe had kept. She caressed her lover's face, smiling at the angry eyes staring back at her. 'You always come crawling back when the night is darkest, don't you?' she whispered, letting her voice drop low, mocking her. Caithe growled in the back of her throat, leaning forward until the other could feel her breath on her lips.

'Don't act like you don't want this just as much, Faolain.' Caithe's voice was nothing more than a hiss now, the anger rippling through her and making her quiver. She was tense, ready to strike at any moment, and although Faolain didn't show it as much, Caithe knew she was too. Caithe heard it in the tremble in her voice when she chuckled in response.

'I am far more patient than you, dearheart,' Faolain replied. Their lips were so close now, she could almost feel the warmth radiating off of her. Faolain's gaze dropped for a moment when she felt Caithe's hand sneaking up her side. When her eyes returned, her lips had curled back into a grin. She lifted her arms and stroked Caithe's temples, leaning in as if to kiss her. Then she pressed forward until Caithe's back hit the wall. Caithe tried to lean forward and close the gap between their lips, but she moved back ever so slightly, chuckling under her breath.

'You're so greedy,' Faolain whispered, the mocking apparent in her voice. Caithe just grunted out Faolain's name in frustration, clenching her hands down on her hips. Faolain was all too happy to respond to the touch by threading her fingers through the leaves on Caithe's head and sliding their bodies flush together. With Caithe's nails digging into her sides she could not repress a pleased sigh.

'I'm greedy now? I don't recall you asking for permission.' Caithe whispered with a malice that would normally only be accounted to one of nightmare. Faolain tried to take a deep breath, but when their eyes met she knew her patience was long gone. She had waited for years, clinging to fabricated memories, and this real contact was long overdue. Cursing under her breath she took Caithe's lips as her own, over and over, pressing hard against them, only stopping to gulp for breath before plunging in again.

'_Thorns_-' it was barely more than a gasp. Long fingers pulled and scratched Caithe's scalp. Caithe felt her own hands run up the Duchess' back and draw long welts down her spine. Her breathing was laboured and her heart frenzied. How long had it been since the last time? It mattered not - everything seemed to revolve around this moment, with Faolain pressing against her chest and her back up against the wall, kissing her, again, again, as if each kiss could be the last.

'Take it off,' she hissed against Faolain's neck, tugging at her voluminous skirt. 'I need to see you.' Faolain seemed less than inclined to bring any distance between them though, still capturing Caithe's lips with her own and hand caressing down her chest. Caithe grunted as she curled her leg up to reach in and slide a small knife out of her boot, with which she cut away the dress with one quick stroke. Faolain flinched and reached for her side - a thin golden line was visible where Caithe had cut through the dress' waistband. She carefully touched the superficial wound, eyes narrowing at Caithe.

'What did you-' she began, but Caithe cut her off by capturing her lips again, pulling her back against her. 'You didn't take it off,' she whispered into the kiss, and to her surprise, she felt Faolain smiling at that.

'No limits tonight, then?' Faolain asked, lips ghosting over Caithe's ear as hands roamed her naked skin. Caithe could feel her peeling at her own armor, too, and decided it would be only fair to make it just as difficult, though Faolain's nimble fingers quickly found their way through and she began pulling the pieces off, one by one. Caithe found herself trembling under her hungry gaze, her long fingers that stroked her, claimed her, _owned_ her more and more with each piece that she discarded. Goosebumps ran over her arms and only got worse when Faolain slid her palms over them. Faolain's eyes took in the sight of her lover before her with a satisfied smile, though her trembling sigh betrayed her impatience.

When their lips met again, Caithe felt her anger flare up. No - she refused to be so vulnerable to Faolain's whims. She refused to be owned, she refused to be played with. She braced her shoulders, and turned them both over, so she could press Faolain against the wall. A sharp gasp escaped Faolain when her back hit the wall with force. Caithe pressed their lips together, tongue invading her mouth. Faolain was not about to give in, battling back just as fiercely.

'Ah, _Caithe_-' she groaned, immediately cut off by another asphyxiating kiss. Caithe slid up a hand over her sides, over the soft curve of her breast and ended with her fingers under Faolain's jaw. With a smirk she tightened her hold on Faolain's neck until she began to struggle. She watched with amusement as Faolain thrashed under her grip, clawing at her hands, gasping for breath. Then, Caithe's eyes widened slightly as Faolain bit her lower lip and her back arched off the wall. She lifted one leg to wrap it around Caithe's waist and pull them tightly together once more.

Caithe's expression was once of sadistic pleasure as she let go. Faolain gasped and coughed, but then slid her arms around Caithe's neck and rested her head on Caithe's shoulder, groaning softly.

'You _enjoyed_ that,' Caithe said disbelievingly. 'You actually-'

'Too much talking, Caithe,' Faolain replied, her voice a little raw still. She lightly bit Caithe's lip as she let her hands slide down alarmingly fast. Caithe couldn't keep in a moan as Faolain's fingers reached the junction of her thighs. She heard her own breathing become ragged and her heartbeat in her ears, as those long, strong fingers touched her. She leaned on her forearm against the wall, clenching her teeth, balling her fists, and trying to keep her voice down as Faolain smirked and grazed her teeth over her shoulder, never stopping the movement.

It was like her nerves were on fire. She could feel her muscles tighten and relax with the coming and going of the pressure between her thighs. She rocked her hips to meet Faolain's fingers, slowly losing herself in the movement, the warmth, and the closeness. She could feel Faolain grinning against her skin as she pressed her fingers inside and sharp teeth pinched her shoulder. Caithe moaned, frustrated, not quite ready to ask for more but already _so close_.

Faolain's fingers began to move again, sliding in and out with ease, her long nails terrifying and divine at the same time. Caithe lifted her head to kiss her, groaning every time they broke apart. Faolain felt Caithe's chest heaving against her own. She bit down on Caithe's lip, _hard_, drawing blood. The only response was another tortured groan and a heated whisper of her name.

'Faolain..'

'I missed this,' Faolain smirked. Caithe clenched one hand around Faolain's arm and reassured her firm grip on the other, pressing her harder against the wall.

'I hate you,' she ground out between gasps, her voice low and coarse. That made Faolain's eyes narrow in anger. She pressed her fingers deep inside, making Caithe throw her head back, then let the sharp rims of her nails run down inside of Caithe. Caithe flinched and yelped, but then got back into the movement with even more vigor.

'Yes, like that, _please, Faolain..' _her voice trailed off but her body did not, it was tense and quivering, fire streaming out into her nerves in all directions from her lower abdomen.

'Tell me you love me,' Faolain hissed, dragging her nails down again. 'Say it!'

'I love, I _love you, _Faolain, thorns, don't- stop-' came Caithe's muttered answer, interrupted by gasps and moans and half-open mouthed kisses. Suddenly she groaned loudly as her muscles began spasming rhythmically and she slouched against Faolain, who looked more than content. A soft wet sound could be heard as Faolain pulled out her fingers and brought them to Caithe's lips.

'Clean them, my love. You don't expect me to walk around like this?' Faolain said, the velvet back in her voice. Caithe looked at the outstretched fingers for a moment before smacking the hand away, and grinning.

'You didn't think we were _done, _did you?' They looked at each other for a fraction of a second, then Caithe had grabbed Faolain's arm and pulled her down to the ground, turning her face-down in the process. She held one of Faolain's arms down against the floor with one hand, and pressed her shoulders down with the other while her back and behind remained upright. Faolain fought against her grip, calling out Caithe's name in shock.

'Stay down,' Caithe growled, again pressing Faolain's shoulders down hard, unceremoniously forcing her head to turn sideways, her cheek on the floor. Then she slid her leg in-between Faolain's already red knees and shoved them apart, for a moment admiring the curve that her upper legs and her back formed. Faolain weakly muttered curses under her breath, but not enough to actually make a difference. Caithe smirked as she realized that Faolain would not fight her, not really, even when put in a position like this. Desperation truly was a strong willed master. As she leaned over Faolain's form, using her weight to keep her down, she let go of the arm - using it instead to roam the skin she was about to claim for herself.

'Who do you belong to?' Caithe asked, her voice low, pressing her nails cruelly into Faolain's thighs. She felt her heart surge with a strange kind of pleasure - the kind that'd she'd get from victory, from killing, from wrath and revenge. If anything, Faolain had ceased her retorts and was now writhing eagerly under her, her hips shaking from the tension.

'Caithe, just- just _get on with it_-' Faolain groaned, clawing at the ground in vain. Caithe however was not pleased with this answer. She stabbed her fingers inside and began moving rapidly, making Faolain curl and groan in pain, her breathing laboured but still - she moaned, spreading her legs wider for Caithe.

'I said, _who do you belong to..?' _Caithe whispered now, close to Faolain's ear. She cried out with each thrust of Caithe's fingers, curling up in time to meet her rhythm. Caithe couldn't keep down an amused chuckle - oh, how the tables had been turned. 'Come on, just say it. Tell me.'

She listened to Faolain's tortured cries of pleasure, her heavy breathing and the stuttered mentions of her name as Caithe relentlessly kept up the pace. She felt Faolain's muscles contract around her fingers, Faolain's whole body slowly going taut as she moved to receive all of Caithe's touches. Her eyes were closed, fingers digging deeper into the earthy ground.

'Well?' Caithe teased.

'I'm yours, Caithe,' Faolain moaned, quivering so much she had trouble forming the words. 'Caithe, Caithe, I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm _all yours-_'

Caithe leaned forward again, laying her entire weight on Faolain's shoulders as she brought her lips next to the other's ear. Her fingers were still buried deep inside, Faolain's hips trembling with the combined pressure of it all. There was a small smile on Caithe's lips.

'I love you, Faolain,' she whispered, bringing her lover right over the edge, making her clench down and cry out at the top of her lungs, then they collapsed down on the floor. For a moment, they just enjoyed catching their breaths and laying on top of each others' sweaty forms. After a while Faolain managed to turn over and stroked Caithe's forehead with a chuckle.

'I love you too.'

.

At the other side of the door, a sapling Courtier guard sat on a small wooden stool, blushing furiously, trying desperately to figure out how he'd report to his commanding officer tonight.


End file.
